


Luigi and the latex pants

by Kissed_by_a_Blackflame



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Also Pavi being quite frisky, It's mainly just Luigi finally indulging in his sexual desire for his younger brother, Latex clothing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissed_by_a_Blackflame/pseuds/Kissed_by_a_Blackflame
Summary: A short fic for Kinktober. Pavi is wearing latex pants and it catches Luigi's attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short but i hope you enjoy it! Just imagine Pavi in those latex pants. ( *’ω’* )
> 
> http://thecannibalroyal.tumblr.com/post/151210807166/kinktober-latexleather
> 
> ^ Here's the link to my Repo! and TDC blog where i originally posted it for Kinktober!

Luigi looked up from today’s newspaper to the sight of his younger brother entering the room overdramatically as always. It was a usual common look that Pavi wore, the silky shirt and waist coat along with those leather pants that were too small. But wait, they weren’t leather this time. No, this morning they were…

 “Sweet Jesus.” Luigi muttered under his breath, eyeing the young Italian’s lower half.

 Latex.

 The shiny tight material stuck to Pavi, showing off the curvature of his legs and ass.

 Luigi wanted to stroke the latex, feel the rubber slide against his hand. There was something so deliciously appealing about it.

 Lost deep in thought, Luigi hadn’t noticed Pavi’s voice babbling about something.

 “What?” Luigi snapped back to reality, his eyes still fixed on the latex pants.

 “Papa just-a made a business deal with the leading latex clothing company and I got-a these new pants. Look at-a them, they feel so good.” Luigi followed Pavi’s hands as they almost caressed his own legs.

 The eldest Largo bit his lip, wanting so badly to reach out and trail his fingers down his brother’s thigh.

 No, what a perverse idea.

 Luigi’s eyes flickered up to Pavi’s face to check if he had noticed the lip biting and the abrupt hand jerking as to stop himself actually reaching out. Pavi, being the self-absorbed creep he was, was still feeling himself and thankfully hadn’t noticed a thing.

 “You should-a feel them, fratello. These are-a my favourite pair.” Pavi got closer, so close. Luigi swore he was starting to sweat, it was either the room getting hot or it was him. But that wasn’t what worried him, it was the ‘rising’ problem in his pants.

 “No, I won’t fucking touch you, faggot!” Luigi shouted, his voice breaking slightly as he panicked.

 Pavi snorted then smirked, angering his brother further.

 “But you-a want to, Luigi, I can see-a fascination on your grumpy face.” Pavi slid onto the older man’s lap, shuffling around a little until he felt comfortable.

 The unforeseen action brought a blush to Luigi’s cheeks, the rubbing motion of Pavi’s latex covered behind on his crotch and the new found contact of the man’s slender fingers gripping his brother’s shoulder.

 “Uh, fuck.” Luigi grunted, having already decided to discard any decency and dignity as his need to feel the rubber clad thighs of his baby brother seemed to overrule any proper thought. His lust was too much, so much so that he didn’t think this was immoral, sick, perverted. The older man was enjoying Pavi grinding away on his lap while his no longer gloved hands were tightly placed on the younger man’s hips.

 There was no anger, no rage left inside him. Only desperation to satisfy his disgusting fantasies alongside the flamboyant, egotistical man he had basically fathered from birth.

 And it was all because of that damn latex Pavi had insisted to wear that morning. Luigi wouldn’t admit it now if you asked him but during the moment, it was fucking hot.


End file.
